Twimac:The summer started it
by Mislav383
Summary: Twilight and Big Macintosh share a dual crush that they are both too afraid to admit. The Summer spirit tries to bring them together...and so do Spike and Aj.


**Author's Note: Hello people!This is my first piece of fanfiction I have ever written.I originally posted this on deviantART,but I decided to continue it on this website.I don't still ship it as much,but...whatever :P**

**Also,I'm sorry if Applejack's "southern accent" offends anyone,just write it in the reviews.**

**Again this is also the first thing I posted here,so sorry if I messed something up.I cleaned up most of the spelling mistakes from the original version.**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny very first rays of sunny bursted and lightened up was sleeping in a weird position with her head the rays of sun passed through the window glass and hit her face,Twilight slowly woke like she's drunk,she slowly reached for the window and stood saw the Ponyville streets were empty,but she saw one pony walking down the was Big he looked at her window and saw her.

„Hi,miss Twilight!"-he greeted her warmly.

Twilight,shy as the usual,hid herself below the Macintosh,confused,continued walking.

„What's the matter Twilight?"-asked Spike that woke up seconds ago.

„Ah,Spike,you wouldn't understand.I did something awful on the „Hearts and Hooves" day,it's too embarrassing to tell!"-said Twilight.

„What did you do?And why didn't you greet Big Macintosh back?"-said Spike,still curious.

„Can you keep a secret?"-Twilight asked insecurely.

„Yes,sure!"-Spike replied.

„Okay..."-Twilight took a deep breath and said-„I...I...I..."

„You what?"-Spike said confused a bit.

„I...I...I HAVE A CRUSH ON BIG MACINTOSH!"-Twilight yelled out.

She then looked out of the window to make sure nopony had heard it,and that Big Macintosh was ,there was still nopony on the street.

„Really?!"-Spike said surprised-„Well,what gone wrong?"

„A lot!At the noon I finally finished the love letter to Big Macintosh,,but I didn't write my signature...

„So..."

„So then the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I book I was keeping my letter in fell were looking for a ,for some weird reason the book that fell out had it.I gave it to them and..."

„And they took your letter."-Spike interrupted.

„Yes...they ,I didn't notice that they did...Anyways,later,I still didn't the Crusaders asked me for the antidote for the Love potion.I was confused so I asked them they finally said they gave Macintosh and Cherilee the of pure jelaousy,I told them the „antidote"."

„And then?"

„And then they made the effect I then remembered:My letter is missing!Then I realised that it's in my book.I rushed to to the Ponyville square,and fell in a cart was falling towards the square at the speed of lighting.I saw the Crusaders sitting in a bar I was running cart was then struck by a table and I literally flied throughout the air,grabbed my letter just about as they were to read it,and fell into the fountain, myself and the part of the fountain too,in the process..."

„Gee that sucks!"-Spike said a bit amused.

„I know...Hey wait a mintute!Why is it so hot?!"

„Uh duh,dummy,it's 5th of summer is starting!"

„Shall we consult ourselves about taking a vacation in the south of Equestria?"

„Maybe..."

Back at the Sweet Apple Acres,Applejack has just woken went to Big Macintosh's was empty.

„Dat for a walk again,ain't he?"-groaned Applejack.

Not long after Big Macintosh came back a frozen grin on his was always loyal,and couldn't just ignore people that looked suspicious,she always had to ask...

„You ok,bro?"-she said in her village-ish accent.

„Huh?...Oh,no...I'm fine!"-he replied insecurely.

„Really?"-suspected AJ-„Ya sure?You don't look so fine a' me!"

„No,I'm fine really!"-Big Macintosh kept saying.

„Come on,bro!Spit it out!"-said AJ with her curiosity slowly rising.

Big Macintosh sighed.

„Can you keep a secret?"-Mac gave up.

„Why,sure!I am your sister!That does come in package!"-giggled AJ.

„Alright!This might sound a bit crazy,but..."

„But what?"-AJ was tenacious.

„...I...I...I Have a crush on Twilight!"-Big Macintosh yelled out,quieter,in a contrast to Twilight.

„Really?Oh Sweet Celestia thank you!"-AJ said,a bit religously.

„Whut?Why d' ya' say that AJ?"-Big Macintosh said puzzled.

„Um...Granny Smith and I were always concerned that you had neutral feelings for you weren't attracted to ,now we can relax!"-AJ said happily.

„You actually thought I was so cold?"-Big Macintosh asked,a bit offended.

„Not really."-AJ said,trying to avoid an argument-„Anyways,when did you first got feelings for Twilight?"

„Well,I would say from the last Hearts and Hooves day about 4 months ago.I wrote her a love letter,that I didn't ,never got a chance to give it to her."-Mac answered.

„Ah,that does suck,but...why?What happened then,bro?"-AJ said,warming herself up for the story.

„The Crusaders gave me and Cherilee some love potion.I wasn't able to find Twilight till then,and not even after I was cured."-he explained.

„Silly pony!Why di'n't ya' just give it to her tomorrow?!"-asked AJ,a bit questioned by the obviousness.

„Tomorrow,seemed like nothing special!It was just stupid to give someone a love letter on a normal day."-he explained himself.

„Ah,Big Mac,You know ah never been in love,yet,ah think everyday should be Hearts and Hooves day!If you care about someone for one day,but treat them like rotten apples the next it just wouldn't work out!"-AJ spoke her words of wisdom.

„Maybe you're right ,gee why is it so hot?"-Big Macintosh wondered.

„It's summer, should start planning how we're going to spend it!"-AJ offered.

„Maybe we should..."


End file.
